Monkadous
by Sing Me To Slumberland
Summary: Monkadous: A bear-like creature with short hind legs, double-shaded fur and claws reaching nearly nine inches in length. Studies have shown that a cure of its bite can be found within the monkadous itself. However, no known survivors have been reported. Until now.


**So I've been experimenting with some writing styles... And this was totally made up, as you can tell.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

His body slammed onto the ground, leaving James entirely breathless as all the oxygen left his system. His friends were calling for him. Next thing he knew, rage took over him. His feet worked quicker than his mind could react. A sudden burst of resilience rushed through his veins, mixing with his aforementioned rage, forming a rush of adrenaline.

With all the air left in his lungs he scrambled back, ineffectively trying to make up for lost distance. His jaw hung as he drew in sharp breaths, his aching ribs doing nothing to assist him. He could feel himself slowing down. His legs were beginning to feel like lead. His mind was going hazy, the sweat dripping down his face in rivulets weren't exactly helping. As he forced his limbs to work faster, the next thing he felt was the contact his body made with the familiar roughness of the forest floor.

This time, he froze. This was it. As he lay among the dried leaves and twigs, he cocked his head to where his friends were beginning to disappear. Not one of them turned back. Disappointment clouded his unfocused irises. The fact that none of his friends came back for him shattered the hope that almost shone through his eyes. The pain in his arm had long gone, replaced by the dull ache in his heart.

He took one more look at the clothed flesh that was now stained with scarlet. His breaths turned to gasps when he remembered what was coming for him. He had to get up now —or else. In his haste to get off the ground, James made the mistake of accidentally exposing his injured arm, leaving the smell of fresh blood filling the entire forest, especially the nostrils of the beast nearing him.

James' whole body was hurting. His ribs were on fire, his arm was in so much pain and his head made everything else a living hell, simply put. He didn't have time to look back to see how far he had travelled when he was pushed forward from behind, something stinging his cheek. His entire lower half was weighed down by the creature, putting his struggling skills to the test. The familiar growl rang through his ears and he knew he was doomed.

_"Monkadouses are extremely dangerous. They can easily detect blood. One slash of it's claws can leave a huge scar on you and one bite leaves you with only ten minutes to live. At most." _Logan's doctoral voice burst into his mind.

This all the more added to his struggles. He had to avoid being beaten, at all costs. He was flipped onto his back, the eight-hundred-pounder once again restraining his lower half. The moment James saw the actual monkadous, he knew he had never been more scared in his entire lifetime. Its claws were scratching every article of clothing he had on, its head nearing every second. The skies were filled with cries of excruciating pain.

He didn't know how long more he could withstand this. Just then, what felt like needles sunk into his shoulder blade. A gunshot was fired, and the needles buried deeper into his skin. Just moments later, the dead weight of the monkadous piled on top of James. He made a move to get out from underneath it but instantly retreated when the teeth of the creature in his shoulders caused even more pain.

He was bitten.

Suddenly the creature began to move. James turned pale white. He was sure that whoever fired the gunshot had effectively killed the beast. Apparently not.

If he hadn't been so focused on the impossible, James would have heard the strained voices of his three friends lifting the furry creature off of him.

"He's bitten!" Carlos voiced out, pointing to a still oblivious James.

"Leave it. Just carry this thing off of him first. Removing it would allow him to bleed to death! Its teeth are what keeping the blood in," Logan advised, half panicking. "On three. One... Two... Three!"

It took a lot of effort but the giant creature was eventually lifted. James' movements were slowing down, a prominent sign that he was fading. Logan was on the verge of a panic attack. Calming himself down, Logan ordered Carlos and Kendall to hold James down. As much as it hurt him to put his friend in misery, he had to cure James.

Preparing the remedy wasn't easy, nor was it hygienic. Extracting the mucus and blood of the monkadous was the hardest. They were then mixed with a bit of the monkadous' fur. Logan gulped at what he was about to attempt –putting the remedy into the wound.

The three boys removed the monkadous' teeth from their friend's shoulder, ignoring his cries of agony and whimpers of pain. Carlos and Kendall instantly resumed their positions of pinning James down as Logan prepared himself.

The first drop went in and Kendall narrowly missed a right hook. James' voice was so weak, Logan almost went back on continuing. As the remedy made its way into James' body, his reactions began to slow down and started getting weaker.

Once the final drop went in, James was mumbling and his eyes were so narrow. Logan took out his miniature first aid kit and made quick work of bandaging up the bite. Carlos, Kendall and Logan didn't know to be relieved or worried. James could be numb from the cure or he could be dying. How they wished for it to be the former.

"Did it work?" Kendall's voice was choking back a sob.

Both Carlos and Kendall turned to Logan expectantly. Not wanting to be the bearer of doubt, Logan faced his hands. He was debating with himself to either give them a fake assurance, or to scare them with the unknown. Either way, he had to say something.

"Yes."

Both boys smiled at Logan, but their smiles instantly faded when they realized it wasn't Logan who had spoken. Logan looked just as incredulous as them. All three heads turned to the brunette on the ground. James had his good arm pressed onto his shoulder. His chest heaved up and down as he took in short loud breaths.

"It did." He flashed his usual charming smile.

* * *

**I don't even know what to think of this, let alone know where this came from. **

**Let me know if you liked it. :)**

**Xoxo, Sasha**


End file.
